The present invention relates to a wall mounted pivoting work bench, where the work bench may be pivoted to provide an essentially horizontal work surface, while including tool storage means readily accessible to the user thereof Further, since space may be at a premium, the work bench may be pivoted to lie essentially contiguous with the wall and secured thereagainst during periods of nonuse.
The prior art, as reflected in the following U.S. Patents, offers some space saving advantages for wall pivotally mounted work surfaces, but none offer the advantages of the present invention. Such prior art is as follows:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,126, to Neufeld, et al., teaches a self-retracting wall-mounted desk and chart holder especially useful as a decentralized nurses'station having a slim profile, compact construction, and being specifically designed for mounting on walls outside patient rooms. The chart holder includes a body having structure for defining a side entry storage slot of sufficient width to receive a medical chart standing on edge and extending parallel to the wall on which the chart holder is mounted. The slot is shorter than the chart so that a portion of the chart may project out beyond the slot and above the slot to make it visible at-a-glance. The chart holder further includes a desktop which is swimgably attached to the body for movement of the desktop between a horizontal open position for use as a work surface, and a vertical closed position.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,719, to Pestone, relates to a portable, collapsible workbench which may be secured to the upper edge of a door. A perforated back panel is provided with tubes secured to opposite edges, the tops of the tubes having clamps to be attached to the door. A benchtop is pivotally secured to the lower ends of the tubes. The benchtop is pivoted between a horizontal position in use and a vertical position below the back panel for storage. Legs are pivotally secured to the end of the benchtop opposite the tube to support the benchtop in the horizontal position. The legs are folded parallel to the benchtop in the vertical position.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,435, to Larson, is directed to a stowable workbench adapted to be mounted on a tool box having a flat work surface movable between a working position in which it extends laterally from the work bench, and a stowage position in which it extends perpendicular to the work bench.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,294, to Hickman, et al., relates to a portable workbench and carrying case therefor and includes front and rear vise beams, a pair of independently operable vise screw rods for moving the vise beams relatively towards and away from one another, and a six-sided case that is foldable between a closed, carrying condition in which it encloses the workbench and an open, use position in which it is adapted to overlie a table-top and cooperate therewith to facilitate use of the workbench.
e.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,609, to Skafte, et al., teaches a wall-hung cabinet comprising a body portion fixedly attached to a wall. A door is hingedly mounted to the body portion and equipped to independently store items therein. A foldable work bench extends from the bottom body portion of the cabinet. In one embodiment, the bottom of the cabinet is at approximately table height. In another embodiment the cabinet extends practically to the floor. The top of the cabinet is approximately no higher than the reach of an average person. Thus, the wall-hung cabinet provides an ideal and compact unit for storing and making use of craft and hobby tools and apparatus.
f.) U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,156, to Nichols, is directed to a compact portable desk which, when in its folded, storage or transporting condition, is of a size substantially equal to a suitcase and is formed so as to resemble a suitcase and to be handled in the same way as a suitcase.
g.) U.S. Pat. No. D-263,533, to Ferdinand et al., is a design patent illustrating a foldaway workshop.
The present invention offers space saving advantages and conveniences not found in the above prior art. The manner by which these advantages and conveniences are achieved will become apparent in the specification which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.